


Bakhkhanâl

by lferion



Series: The Making of Dwarves [8]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dwarves, Gen, Khazâd November, Other People's Pictures, Sky and Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Kíli likes seeing the sky





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Zana & Morgynleri for encouragement & sanity-checking. Part of The Making of Dwarves. Title is intended to mean 'He who Looks Out'
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://lferion.tumblr.com/post/153333628005/khazad-november-k%C3%ADli) for Day 17 of Khazâd November.

* * *

In Ered Luin, they — Kíli and Amad and Fíli and Uncle Thorin — had lived above ground, above street-level even, up a steep flight of stairs. (Built and sized for Dwarves, fortunately, not Men, as was the case with temporary lodgings nearly everywhere else in Middle-Earth, Bree and the Shire being pleasant exceptions.) Their flat had been at the top of a close-built block of flats, with windows that let in light but little in the way of view, even on the outer walls. The steps to their door had led straight down, like a steep, narrow road, and looked out on the foothills and the distant green of the lowlands beyond. There was a slice of sky visible, and from the time he could walk, Kíli loved to sit on their doorstep, and gaze out at the sky, with its clouds and stars and occasional moon. It was a habit he never entirely lost.

In Erebor, after the dragon, and the battle against the forces of Azog, and then the battle for the lives of Thorin and Fíli and so many others, once the work of rebuilding began — Bombur was in his element — Kíli chose rooms that looked over the Gate, high up, looking West rather than East, but now he had someone share the view with.

* * *


End file.
